I'll Leave My Window Open
by mellyb6
Summary: They had their life together already planned. Until their whole world exploded into millions of little pieces." We all know how it ended. But, how did it begin? My entry for the Rain Scene Challenge.


******Penname: mellyfrisco6  
Title of story: _I'll Leave My Window Open_****  
Main Character(s): Sam and Leah  
****Canon****  
"The Rain Scene" Challenge  
http://www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~teamsob  
**

******_Twilight characters and related likeness owned by Stephenie Meyer, Little Brown Publishing. No profits have been received in the production of this piece_**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, people. Huge thanks for all the work my Beta _faite-comme-moi_ did on this one-shot. I owe my life ;) So, I just wanted to say that this is a story completely different from the ones I usually write. First, it's not a Jacob/Bella story and that's a _huge_ step for me. And then, it's not a first-person narrative. It's a kind of experiment so feedback would be greatly appreciated. It's a sad story but I hope you'll like it anyway. I had the idea while listening to Taylor Swift's song _Come in with the rain_.**

**_We all know how it ended. But how did it begin?_**

* * *

**_I'll Leave My Window Open._**

_**I'll leave my window open**_

_**Cause I'm too tired at night to call**_

_**Your name out.**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**That you'll come in with the rain.**_

_**I've watched you so long, **_

_**Screamed your name. **_

_**I don't know what else I can say.**_

_**But I'll leave my window open**_

_**Cause I'm too tired at night **_

_**For all these games.**_

_**Just know I'm right here hoping**_

_**That's you'll come in with the rain.**_

They had their life together already planned. It was planned years ago when they were just two kids fooling around. Two small kids with russet skin and dark hair playing together. At the time, it didn't matter that she was a girl because she liked all the games they played together. She never played with dolls. She preferred his toy trucks, his video games, and their races in the rain. But when it came to planning their future, he would stay the boy that he was and she would go back to her female-self.

Their first attempt at planning life wasn't serious. They were ten; it couldn't have been. And besides, planning life at that point in time just meant sharing a place as friends. Definitely nothing like what their parents did. Could he imagine kissing her? Kissing him? Ugh. No. They were friends. The best of friends, sure, but just friends.

She still has the piece of paper with the list of what they wanted to be able to watch TV all night long without his mom reminding him to go to bed. He wanted to eat what he wanted, when he wanted. She wanted to have a room which didn't have pink walls. She wanted to dress like a boy without having to endure everybody else's complaints that she would look better in a skirt. They wanted their place to be a tree-house so nobody else would come and bother them. Especially not her little brother who always tried to play with them.

They kept on adding things to the list. It quickly became the list of everything they couldn't have at home. Their list made them laugh. It made them dream. Because, as much as they wished it was real, it was just a dream. Most of the things they wanted were impossible; they couldn't have them if they stayed on the reservation. So they decided that when they were done with school they would leave, just the two of them. Two best friends. The boy and the girl who wished she was one.

Years passed; they were getting older. Her hair was shorter. The haircut was a disaster given that he cut it for her after her mom refused to take her to the hairdresser. She was twelve and she was tired of her long black locks which took too much time to be tamed every morning. Their parents got angry but he insisted that they shouldn't blame her. He lied, saying that he was the one who came up with the idea. He'd thought she would look better this way.

Later that night, they both laughed about how they escaped being locked in their respective bedrooms without dinner. She laughed, stating that he was a good liar. He stopped laughing to tell her, in that awkward changing voice, that he didn't lie. He really thought she looked better with short hair. Even if it was a mess. She stopped laughing, too, and she blushed. He saw the blush, blushing in return before changing the subject.

Years continued to pass; things were changing. She was still his best friend but he couldn't help looking at her differently. _She_ was changing. She didn't really try to look like a boy anymore. She didn't have a lot of girl friends yet but she began to act like the ones at school. She was wearing prettier clothes which didn't hide her body. She was fourteen and well aware of her new…assets. If you'd asked him, he would have lied. He's always been a good liar. He would have said that she was still his best buddy, the one who used to beat him when they raced on the beach.

He couldn't lie to himself, though. He saw her every single day. He was very well aware that she was different, too. He began to see her as a girl, a real one. And it was scary because he didn't know what to do. Her hair was long again and every time his hand brushed accidentally against her, she would look away. She would be jealous if another girl talked to him. It was the same for him. If a boy was to get to close to her he would feel the urge to snap at him and claim her as his own. But she was his best friend. He couldn't think of her this way.

They were fifteen, both of them freshmen. They stuck together; they didn't need anybody else. All the other students thought they were a couple. They were always acting like one. He eavesdropped on a conversation between two juniors one day of November. One of them was going to ask her out. He knew that, if she said yes, it would be her first date. He didn't want her to say yes. He wanted to be her first date. It took every ounce of bravery he had but he went to her house and _he_ asked her out. She didn't say yes. Instead, she hugged him really close, whispering in his ear that she would go on a million dates with him. Only him. His laugh was awkward; he didn't know how to reply.

She didn't know what she was doing, just that it felt right. She was _so _happy he had finally asked her what she hadn't been brave enough to do herself. Two nights later she pressed her lips clumsily to and it seemed for both of them that they were sealing together more than their mouths. It was like their very souls and lives were attached from then on.

They kept on planning their life together. Only this time, the idea of sharing a house like their parents did wasn't so repulsive anymore. He still wanted to watch TV after midnight; she still wanted a bedroom without pink walls. _Their_ bedroom. They would have a house on a Californian beach with a swing on a balcony so they could watch the sun set every evening. They would have two cars; hers would be green, his red. He would be a lawyer; she would be a doctor. It would be hard to reach their goals but they would make it.

They were young, they knew each other like they shared the same mind. They were in love. Everything was simple. They had their life together already planned. Until their whole world exploded into millions of little pieces.

When she looks back at it, Leah can see that things stopped being perfect long before her heart was broken. She simply denied it. It started when he disappeared for almost a month and nobody could get hold of him. When he finally came back, she knew immediately something was different. His body was different, right; but there was more than that. He wouldn't tell her what was going on. He said he couldn't, she said he was lying. The arguments started. It was killing Sam, literally. She was the single most important person in his life and he couldn't let her in. He had to make up excuses because running around as a giant wolf chasing after vampires wasn't something he could talk about.

They were fighting but every couple has its up and downs, right? He was as affectionate as always even though she sensed some restraint on his side. He said he didn't want to hurt her. She replied that he couldn't. They were meant for each other. They both knew it. Whatever it was, they would overcome it. It was killing her. She wanted to know what was going on. She wanted to help. He asked her to trust him. She loved him; she nodded.

She would leave her window open for him at night. No matter if it was hot or cold. No matter if it was raining. He would come in long after she fell asleep. He was always shirtless, the contact of his hot skin on hers would wake her up. She would never ask why he was half-naked. She knew he would never tell her. She just sighed before drifting back to sleep. Her body would never relax, though.

They were somewhat kind of okay again. They graduated from high school. They should have left to California for college with the scholarship they both got. Sam said he couldn't leave. He had to stay. For the tribe. Leah thought it was rubbish. They didn't talk for a week. Her window was still open but he never came. They were sulking in their respective corners before they realized they were acting like two kids. If he wanted to stay, she could, maybe, go to college some place near the reservation. They made up and, the same night, he sort of proposed to her. He didn't have a ring; he didn't have money for one. She didn't say yes. She needed time to think about it. He said he understood. He was afraid to lose her.

She talked about the sort of proposal to her cousin. Big mistake. Emily was all excited for her. She asked for all the details and the more she talked about Sam, the more Leah realized that even if he kept things from her, even if he acted all mysterious, she loved him. She loved the little boy she used to beat so easily when they wrestled, so many years ago. She made up her mind: she was going to say yes. She couldn't help giggling while thinking that she was going to get married. She never giggled, it wasn't a Leah thing. But it felt right. And good.

She took Emily home so she could meet the boyfriend soon-to-be fiancé. Bigger mistake. Sam was anxious for her answer, he was afraid she was going to say no. If she'd say no, he was going to tell her the truth, about him being a wolf, about the vampires. He never even got to hear her answer. Instead, he saw her cousin and that was it. His life shifted. When the elders explained to him what had happened, what it meant, his heart broke a little. He knew Emily was the world for him, there was no question about this. He felt like the happiest man on Earth to have found her. At the same time, there was the girl he had loved all his life. The one he proposed to, the one who used to wait at night for him. But Leah was now nothing next to Emily. There was nothing he could do about it.

She didn't understand why he left so quickly that night, why he didn't ask her if she'd made up her mind. She called, and called, and called but he never picked up the phone. He didn't want to have this conversation on the phone. She could feel it in her heart. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. She had thought they were finally going to get the life they'd always dreamed of. Then, he came to her house, up to her room. She remembers turning her head to face him, mad and anxious at the same time. She remembers the look on his face, tortured and sad. He told her he was sorry but they couldn't be together anymore. He still loved her but he'd met someone else and he couldn't stay in this relationship. She nodded; she wasn't going to cry. She was stronger than that. It hurt like hell but he was honest. She asked if she knew who it was. She didn't really want to know. It was going to hurt even more. The man she'd loved her short, yet entire life was ditching her. There was no way it could be easy.

He said she didn't want to know who it was. It had to be someone she knew, then. She got angry, she shouted, she wanted to know. She had the right to know! He knew she was going to hate him even more. He could see that she wanted to cry but his Leah never cried. She wasn't _his_ anymore, he realized suddenly. God, this was hard. She shouted louder so in a whisper, he said "Emily" and later he would swear that he truly believed he heard her broken heart break again. She was speechless, it couldn't be true. Her own cousin. There was no way it could be true. She slapped him, hurting her own hand, then shoved him out of her bedroom, out of her house.

She felt like exploding. She had never been so angry in her life. She screamed at him from her window, screamed that he was a jerk, that she hated him, that she still loved him, that she wanted him back. He didn't turn back, it hurt too much. He had known she would react this way, she was Leah after all, but being prepared didn't ease the pain. He came back once, weeks later, to collect the stuff he had left at her house. She wasn't there and in a sense, he was glad for that. He put the box in his car. He saw her as he turned on the ignition.

He got out, calling for her to wait. She didn't so he called again, softer. Called her by her nickname. He heard her sigh but she stopped. She was soaking wet from, the rain which was actually a good thing as he couldn't discern her tears among all this water. She didn't want him to see her cry. She didn't want him to see her weak. He might have broken her heart but she was still a proud woman. She turned around, feeling a pang in her chest at the thought that the amazingly well-sculpted man she was facing would never be hers again. He was shirtless. She didn't know how he could walk around in this rain without a jacket. She would understand later; when she discovered she could also morph into a wolf, when she was forced to share his mind. And she thought her life couldn't suck more.

She felt the sudden urge to punch him, which she did. She didn't hesitate. He didn't stop her. She punched him over and over again, until her hands were sore and she ended up pushing against his chest, trying to block out the fact that the feel of his muscles under her fingers was perfect. He was walking away from this, from what they could have together. She hated him, she resented him for ruining her life. He flinched at her harsh words. He didn't say anything. He knew that nothing could make up for what he did to her, what he was still doing to her. She slapped him one last time before seeking refuge in her room.

He was still in her front yard, soaked by the rain. She hoped he was going to be sick. Her hands hurt like never before but she didn't really care. She needed the anger out. She wanted to punch him again, to punch a wall, to punch anything. He was looking up at her window, the window which used to let him to her bed, to her arms. He hated himself for taking everything from her. She shouted for him to leave, to go back to Emily. She spat the name like a profanity before slamming her window shut. He hung his head, wiped away the single tear rolling down his cheek before turning around to go back to the person who held his world together.

They used to have their life already planned. Now, all they have are memories and a list of what living together could have looked like. Now, all that Leah has is a broken heart and a desire for revenge. And Sam has his soul mate but a small part of his heart will always belong to the girl who let him once cut her hair.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it and as I said before, feedback would be great so I can know if I should stop writing things other than Jacob/Bella stories :)**


End file.
